A diaphragm of the type described in the first paragraph above and an electroacoustic transducer comprising such a diaphragm are known for example from patent document JP 60-244.190 A. In the known diaphragm, the mean inner radius value of each inner corner region is greater than the mean outer radius value of the opposite outer corner region. Such a design is customary in general, but has disadvantages with regard to achieving the best possible acoustic properties of such a diaphragm and consequently the best possible properties of an electroacoustic transducer comprising such a diaphragm.